


Life So Far

by Vexed_Wench



Series: The New Normal [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Non-Hunter Winchesters (Supernatural), POV Sam Winchester, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Sam is still trying to figure out how their new life will work.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: The New Normal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/28673
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Life So Far

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/gifts).



Sam stopped for a minute to listen as Dean sang a weird mashed up of Led Zeppelin and 'The Itsy Bitsy Spider' in the kitchen. It seemed like ever since Dean had come back from Purgatory with the kids he was enjoying being a stay at home dad. He was still shocked to find Dean so happy and content at home. Sam was sure Dean would've been climbing the walls after a couple of weeks. Hunting was in his blood. Sam always thought the only thing that would keep Dean from the hunt would be a serious injury. That would only be long enough for him to find a workaround to make it work.

"That spider has a 'Whole Lotta Love' for that water spout," Sam laughed. 

"Fuck," Dean swore as he spun around to face the doorway.

"No seriously did you add a new verse to that?" 

"Maybe," Dean shrugged his shoulders. 

"You always did have the best songs," Sam smiled at the memory. 

"You can blame Mom for that. She never liked lullabies so she sang classic rock instead," Dean took a seat at the kitchen table.

"You always mixed the classic rock with kids' songs," Sam grinned at him as he grabbed a couple of sodas from the fridge.

It was still odd not to have the fridge stocked with beer. Beer and the occasional 'look we have girly drinks for Sammy' that Dean had always been happy to sneak in. The joke was on Dean because Sam realized early on they were tasty. He just kept throwing small fits about them so Dean wouldn't switch to something that did taste bad. He'd spent so long worried about Dean's drinking that now that he quit Sam wasn't sure how to deal with it. He reminded himself that it wasn't something they needed to fix and to just try to move on from it. He'd spent enough years living with Dean to know that he would never do anything to jeopardize the kids and that was all that really mattered.

"So how was school?" Dean asked him just like he used to when they were kids.

"The teacher is an ass," Sam grinned.

"I've heard that about him. I also heard he never washes his coffee cups and leaves them all over the house," Dean smirked.

"I'll try to do better," Sam promised. If dirty mugs around the house is what was bothering Dean Sam thought they must be doing something right.

"Did you know the P.T.A. carnival is coming up?" Sam asked.

"Should I know about it?" 

"I thought I mentioned but I might not have. I had no idea what it actually was. You and I never really did the school bull shit and I couldn't think of a good way to ask anyone about it," Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"We did some of the extracurricular activities. Well, you did anyway. You played soccer and did the school play. I can remember a few of your science fairs and spelling bees in our past," Dean reminded him.

"You went to every dance or prom you could but that still isn't like the winter bazaar or the spring whatever. It's like a giant circus down there and everyone helps out," Sam tried to explain.

"Circus does that mean there will be clowns? It's okay Sammy I promise not to let the gang of roaming Bozo's get you," Dean laughed at the old joke.

"My hero," Sam deadpanned.

"Laugh it up now Princess," Dean threatened him.

”Anyways, do you remember Miss Toni?" Sam asked, trying to get the conversation back on a serious note.

"The little old lady that looks like she'd a one hundred and three and could still whoop your ass if need be?" Dean asked.

"That would be her. She cornered me in my classroom today and don't say whatever inappropriate joke you thought of. She explained that most of the people talked to their spouses or other family members about volunteering to help build the booths. No one actually wanted to do it but it saved on overhead if we didn't have to pay people. She wanted to know if you would be okay with helping out," Sam said.

"Sure, as long as I can talk Peggy into babysitting," Dean quickly agreed.

"I told her you would do it. The thought of you helping made her _very_ happy. She swore if we could get you up there in your oldest threadbare jeans and just your toolbelt we could charge for early admission and make some serious money," Sam grinned.

"Really? Just think of it Sammy all those people willing to pay to see what you get for free at home?" Dean laughed as he grabbed a bag of chips and walked off towards the living room. 

It wasn't long before he heard the evening news and the news anchor that he knew Dean had a crush on telling them about the upcoming stories. 

"Isn't it weird?" Sam asked as he sat next to Dean on the couch.

"What's weird? Did you mean your face? It is kind of weird but I am used to at this point," Dean asked as he playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"How we can just watch the news or read the paper now and not have to decide what monster was currently to blame for the death and destruction we were about to head straight into," Sam laid back with his head on Dean's lap ignoring the smack to the shoulder.

"I guess. I hadn't really thought about it. I still look for patterns and the weird shit of the day. I'm not sure what I would do if I found something. You did make the deal with Gabriel that we would be out if he saved me and Cas from Purgatory. I don't blame you. Hell. I would have bargained away anything to save you," Dean confided in him as he ran his fingers through Sam's hair.

"it's weird being civilians," Sam admitted," I know I used to complain about hunting and swore I would never do it after I left but there are days I almost miss it. Almost"

"I never thought I would hear you admit hunting was something you missed. If Dad could hear you now," Dean laughed at the thought.

"You didn't let me finish. At first, I really did think I missed the hunt. Then I thought about it again and remembered the cuts, bruises, and broken bones. Not to mention the dozens of concussions we both had over our lifetimes. I can honestly say I don't miss those things. The cheap motels that always smelled like old B.O. and cheap cigars and really old food are something I can live without. The fake badges and cove stories will always be a pain in the ass. I'm glad to give them up. I realized what I miss is the road trips. All the places we promised we'd come back to explore. The weird cheesy looking roadside diners that we just had to try when we had time," Sam confided in him.

"So what's stopping us? We can do short trips on the weekends and three day holidays. We can plan the bigger and better ones for Spring break or the winter break," Dean told him.

"Nothing but we'd have to do more family-friendly things than we were thinking about before," Sam reminded him. He doubted either one of them would want to be away from Cas and Gabriel for more than a night.

"That's fine with me. We can plan our first-weekend trip and leave on Friday. Maybe we'll upgrade to a better chain hotel? I hate to admit it but it might be worth the extra cash for a cleaner bed. You know for the kids." Dean sounded excited in a way he hadn't in a while.

"How about we order pizza and look for interesting things kind of close to home," Sam suggested.

"You called this place home," Dean bent down and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sure I have before," Sam weakly argued.

"Nope the closest you manage is _the house_. The house isn't our home," Dean said.

"We should probably go check on the boys," Sam wanted to change the subject. 

He watched Dean run off to check on the kids with a spring in his step he hadn't seen in years. He never thought Dean would be so happy to have a life filled with such normal things. He swore to himself that he would work on being just as happy as he called their favorite pizza place. Who knew life as a normal family was what they all needed. Moments later he heard Dean yelling about _The rabid wendigo that must be the one making a mess upstairs and not his two best boys_ and realized they would never be normal. 

Sam ran to catch up with the wendigo hunt and thought normal was highly overrated.


End file.
